The Cask of Amontillado: The Truth
by ivorybloodsh3d
Summary: The Cask of Amontillado is a tale of vengeance told from the Avenger's point of view. He lied. In this dramatic retelling of The Cask of Amontillado you find out the truth of what really happened to Fortunato the night he died!


On the fifth day of Carnival, Montressor set a terrible plot in motion. Montressor went into the town square around noon and found Fortunato lying on a bench, drunk. Montressor saw this as an ideal time to take his revenge. Two years ago, Fortunato stole Montressor's prized bottle of 100-year-old Amontillado. It was a long and brutal struggle, that resulted in two dead winos and a fire in the small town Collescipoli. In the end the bottle was shattered all over the king's parlor.

Montressor snuck into Fortunato's home and planted a pipe of faux Amontillado wine. Later that night, the wine, which was owned by the king's niece, was reported stolen. The guard immediately suspected Fortunato due to his past wine-stealing incidents. The investigation took two days. After the wine was found in Fortunato's cellar, it was returned to the king's niece. Montressor was pleased, he had finally gotten his revenge, or so he thought.

The king was forced to place a fine on Fortunato. Though wine thievery normally resulted in imprisonment, the king's son was a good friend of Fortunato's and had argued his father into a fine. Upon hearing the news, Montressor was in a fury. He rushed into the square and to the bench that Fortunato rested his weary legs on regularly. He said so all could hear, "Fortunato! You damned fool!" Montressor came up to Fortunato and lifted him in the air. "How dare you destroy my family's dignity. How I will get my revenge is yet unclear. But! I do know that it will be merciless beyond all imagination." Guards from the square came and took hold of a struggling Montressor and threw him in the king's dungeon.

Montressor spent one year in that horrid hole. One year of hell and pain. One year with little food and loneliness. One year filled with shame and misery. One year was long in that brig, long enough to plot a flawless revenge. It was also enough time for the two to convert to Satanism. Montressor's cell mate, a two-pint nobody, assisted Montressor in the plot. The cellmate was a traitor from Venice and would be getting out on the first day of Carnival the next year.

When Montressor and his friend got out, they took action quickly. It had to be flawless. At midnight the two went to Fortunato's house with rope, a knife, a bag, mortar, brick, and masks to protect them from the niter. The two came up to Fortuanto's room and tied up a sleeping Fortunato. They taunted him there for three hours. Finally, they bagged him up. They walked to Montressor's house and took Fortunato into the catacombs. Montressor took out the knife he brought and chased Fortunato around with it for 10 minutes.

Finally, Montressor had Fortunato in a corner. Montressor held the knife up like a trophy. Then, he attacked. Montressor stabbed a screaming and crying Fortunato a horrid fifty-seven times before his ex-cellmate yelled at him. "STOP! The cells of hell do not want a shattered corpse."

Montressor was in a rage of full homicidal insanity. He ran at his partner with the knife, "Do not tell me to stop!" Montressor yelled.

His partner grabbed hold of Montressor's arm and said, "Fine. Do as you wish. But we must hide the body,"

A cackle suddenly came from behind, "He he he! You jest. What trickery is this? He ha ha!"

"You fool! How in the name of Lucifer are you alive?" Montressor yelled at Fortunato. Montressor stood there shocked. When he came through he resumed stabbing Fortunato.

Fortunato started to cough violently from the niter,"Stop it! Ugh! Stop it! Ugh That hurts!" cried a half-drunk Fortunato. "Stop! What, what are you doing! Wh–" It had stopped. Fortunato was dead. Sadly, Montressor had to be positive. He grabbed a boulder the size of a small child and smashed it over Fortunato's skull.

"That was the power of Lucifer within my blood!" Montressor boasted proudly."

"Yes it was." replied his cellmate, though Montressor didn't seem to notice. The two bagged the body and dragged it into a skeleton-filled room. The two left and were about to exit the catacombs when they remembered to seal the room's entryway. They turned back and started to fill it with mortar and bricks. Montressor went off to use the restroom.

When he came back, his friend was still building the wall. Montressor removed the knife from his back pocket and tried to stab his partner. Montressor missed and his ex-cellmate turned around to block two other attacks. The two fought for thirty grueling minutes. The knife switched hands several times. It ended up with the two-pint from Venice. The cell ate stabbed Montressor twice in the back and once in the temple. He threw the body and the knife in the room and walked off leaving the entryway half sealed.

The next day an investigation started to find two missing men, Montressor and Fortunato. Expecting foul play after the incident in the courtyard a year ago, the guard checked Montressor's house and were led into the catacombs by a foul smell. The guard found the room, the bodies, and the knife. The next day the cellmate turned himself in to the head of the guards.

The cellmate was thrown into that dark brig again. He has spent ten years to the day in that lonely cell. All he has is stale carrots and a new cellmate. Ten starving, brutal years he has been in that hole, in his old cell that once held Montressor. Ten more he will spend there, then another ten, and another, until eternity.

I know this because I am the cellmate. I killed Montressor. My name is Cacni Benidiçi. This is the story I was told by Montresor, and my experiences with and because of him. This is the truth; this is my story.


End file.
